The Promise of the sun
by Guardian Knight of Saturn
Summary: [M]EDITED VERSION [AU R Season Story] Serena gets rejected from the scout team. Old love and guardians showes up to protect the her. who are they? and will serena forgive the scouts? RR Reviewed Version
1. Chapter 1

The Promise of the Sun  
by Pluto Knight  
Copyright © 2002/2004

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ;;

Author's Note: I have decided to go through some one my old stories, edit and upload the edited version. If anyone wants me to continue this story, review or email me and let me know. Now that school if over for me for a good period, I have time to start writing again. Sadly I am currently struggling with every writer/authors worst nightmare; Writers Block, so forgive me if not everything is in pristine order. ;;

Chapter 1

As the sun was setting, the scouts were fighting in the park against another Droid from the Dark Moon Kingdom. They had been fighting each other since Rini had showed up about two week ago. Nobody knew where she had come from. Also four new scouts had showed up. They were known as the sailor scouts of the outer planets, and where called Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn. They didn't like the inner scouts very much, and thought them as weak and useless in the battle against evil. They, like the inner scouts, thought that Serena wasn't a real scout and never would be. The outers, save for Pluto, didn't know that Sailor Moon was the Moon Princess.  
And now this… they were kicking her out of the team. Serena had been late for this fight and the scouts had been in a tough battle. They were mad at her for not showing up, and they didn't even want to know why she was late. Serena looked at them, her eyes watering. 'They don't want me anymore, and I am there princess!' she thought to herself. Anger and disgust was clearly shown of their faces, even Darien's, her supposed love.

"DID YOU HEAR ME!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Yes, I heard you, Mars." Sailor Moon said, "I am not a scout anymore and you want me to leave."

The others nodded.

"You never were a scout." Darien said icily. Serena had never heard a tone so cold and mean before. It made her shiver, "Only a child who's been given some powers, waiting for us too come a rescue you."

Tears began to trickle down Serena's checks. She remembered the love that they had shared a thousand years ago, on the moon. It seemed even so unreal know. The man that she thought that she would one day marry was slowly killing her heart.

"Alright, if that is what you all want, then I will leave." And with that she turned around and ran home.

Rini looked at Serena, seeing the tears, she gasped. Those tearful eyes reminded her of her mother once again.

"Sailor Moon." She mumbled, and looked at the scouts.

"Come one small lady, time to get to bed." Sailor Pluto said.

"Darien you have better take her with you home. I don't trust her leaving with Serena." Lita said.

Darien nodded and reached out for her.

Rini stepped back as Darien wanted to pick her up, "I am not going anywhere with you Darien. How can you hurt her like that? It is not like she deserves it." And with that Rini ran of in the same direction as Serena, towards home.

"Do you think that we were too hard on her?" Mina asked, unsure about the whole matter.

"No, we weren't, Mina." Lita said firmly. "She needs to learn responsibility and to grow up. We don't need her, and her immaturity, with the trouble we already have with Rubeus and the four sisters."

Amy nodded, "She will just get in our way and get hurt. This way we don't need to worry about her anymore.

"We also need a new leader." Hotaru said, looking at Mina, "I say Mina."

Amara and Michelle nodded in agreement, as did Raye and Lita.

Serena was sore and soaked to the bone when she got back home. It had started to rain, and she could have made it home in dry state. All she really wanted was to go straight to bed and sleep. But a hot bath would make the chill go away. She slowly walked out to the bathroom and stripped of her clothes, turning the water on and climbing into the tub, relaxing trying to forget what had happen earlier. The pain wouldn't go away.

She now wished that she hadn't given the inner scouts their memories back, when Ann and Ali had been around.

Serena cringed mentally as she remembered Darien's cold and harsh words. She knew deep inside that he was the only one she would ever care for that deeply, and they had spent so little time together. First his memory loss, then he had broken up with her and now this. Serena would have preferred anything but this, even prefer for him too go back to not remembering her and calling her meatball head, teasing her constantly.

She looked her self in the mirror hanging on the wall. 'I don't want these pigtails anymore. From this day on the old Serena Tsukino is dead and gone!' she thought to her self, and with that she cut of her pigtails, leaving her hair shoulder length. 'No one will ever call me meatball head me again. I am through with scout business, monsters and all that stuff.' She thought, climbing to bed, setting her clock for 6 am.

Serena was up early the next day, feeling sore all over from last night. She had been having an awful night tossing around in sleep, mumbling. But she tried to hide it, and did well. Her mom almost dropped the fry-pan she was holding, in astonishment of seeing Serena up early, and not late for school. Rini looked at her like she had just fallen of the moon or something. She did not like Serena's new hair style at all; it made her seem so, Serena unlike. Serena sat down at began to slowly began to eat breakfast, not the old Serena stuffing her head like a pig.

On her way to school she noticed her ex-friend up a head, Mina, Ami, and Lita. And as usual they went into the small park near the school before class. Serena looked their way, and Ami noticed her and her new hair style. Serena gave her an icy stare before walking the rest of the way to school.

Though Ami was shocked to see Serena's 'new' hairstyle, she didn't care about her at all, she was some what happy that they had a more mature leader now and not a child like Serena.

Miss Haruna wasn't that surprised to see Serena on time or that she had done her home work. For some reason she had always known that Serena could do things if she wanted too, and it had always made her angry to see that Serena didn't and that she was holding back.

"Class, we will be having some new students today. They are all transfers from the US. Serena since you are the best at English, why don't you show them around."

"Miss Haruna, Serena can't speak a word in English." Mina laughed.

Serena glared at Mina and smiled at Miss Haruna, and then replied in English,

"Sure, Miss Haruna, I would gladly show these new students around."

Ami and Hotaru jaws dropped; they new nothing about Serena being abele to speak English. The other students in the class snickered and smirked at the sight of the 3 scout's astonishment.

"Thank you, Miss Tsukino." Miss Haruna said, and let the new students in.

A feeling of déjà vu hit Serena as she saw the five boys and three girls.

"This is Serena Tsukino. She will be showing you around." Miss Haruna told them.

"It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady." One of the boys said. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and was about the same height as Lita, "my name is Chris Anders. The scouts looked on, jealousy over the fact that Serena was getting to show them around.

'That baby isn't going to have him!' Mina thought to herself and looked at him blinking with her eyes at him, but quickly stopped when she noticed that he didn't care about her, only Serena.

During launch, Chris and Molly noticed that the scouts where pointing and talking about Serena. And Molly was getting a little annoyed with their actions.

"Serena, how come you friends are pointing and talking about you?" Chris asked

"Just ignore them Chris, they are not as nice as one may think." Serena replied, not wanting to even look in the direction of the scouts.

"Oh." Chris replied and went back to his lunch.

"But I though that they were your friends?" Molly asked a little shocked.

"They were Mol', but they aren't anymore. And I am actually glad that they aren't."

Serena and the new people had become good friends. Serena had even offered to show them around Jubian. They had accepted her offer and decided to meet after school and go from there. During launch Serena didn't even look at the scouts, she was busy talking to the new guys, which made the girls mad. They couldn't understand how she could be so cheerful, considering what had happened last night.

After school she was introduced to more people from the US. They were attending Mugen Academy and were friends with the new people at Serena's school.

"Hey Mark, how are you doing?" Chris, the guy that had flirted with Serena earlier, asked.

"Good, Travis and Neil will be joining us shortly." Mark said, looking at Serena. She reminded him of some one that he should know well, but came up empty handed.

"I am Mark. It is pleasure to meet you Miss…?"

"Serena, Serena Tsukino." Serena replied, blushing a little at his words.

"Well nice to meet you, Miss Tsukino." Mark said, at the same time Neil and the other guys from Serena's school walked up to them.

"And this is Peter, Clark, Michael, Jasmine, Selene, Jason, André, Ken, Greg, Andrew, Justin, Jake, Damien and Derrick." Chris said, introducing all of them once again to Serena.

Serena smiled, "Nice to meet all of you." She said, happy that she had found some new friends so quickly. It would have been hard to go by with out having friends.

I am reviewing all the chapters and hopefully I get to write some more chapters. School is finally over for me after a long a hectic year


	2. Chapter 2

The Promise of the Sun  
by Pluto Knight   
Copyright © 2002/2004

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ^_^;;

Chapter 2

When Serena got home that day, Hotaru and Amara were there waiting for her so they could get the Silver Crystal. The scouts had been in a battle last night and had needed the crystal to defeat the monster, so Hotaru and Haruka had said that, since Serena didn't used it anymore, they would go and get it. 

"Serena we need to talk." Amara said, in a harsh tone. Serena only looked at her and said, "Sorry, but I don't have the time to listen to your babble. I think I made it clear that I don't want to see any of you ever again, and I mean that. Now leave me alone before I call the police and let them take care of this." 

Jasmine and Selena looked at Amara with amused look on there faces.

"What do we have here?" Jasmine said, "A real les? Serena, I am beginning to understand more and more why you don't want these people as you friends anymore."

"Yeah first the three girls back at school, and now these two?" Selena giggled. Amara didn't find it amusing and she gave the two girls a hard, cold stare, and was just about to smack Jasmine when someone grabbed her hand from behind, in a crushing gripe. 

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, and turned around to see four young men. 

"You don't hit a lady, do you?" Peter asked, giving Amara an icy look, since he though she was a guy.

"Hi, Chris." Serena said. 

"Hey girls." Peter and Michael said. 

"Come one, let's go inside and get some lunch." Serena said. The three men nodded and Chris let go of Haruka's whist and heeding inside with the others.  

Hotaru sighed. She was the only one doubting that they had done the right thing, kicking Serena out of the team.   

"The nerve of those girls!" Serena yelled out as she entered the kitchen, "Make you self at home guys."  

"You mean the blond was a girl!?!" Peter asked shocked.

"Yes, she's a girl and her name is Amara Tenou." Serena replied as she took her shoes off. 

"What did they do anyway?" Jasmine asked sitting down in the couch. 

"It is a long story." Serena said, "But believe me if you don't want to be hurt then don't get involved with them."

"Oh." Michael said, "Well Serena if they give you any trouble or is harassing you, just tell."

"Thanks you guys." Serena said smiling, "I really appreciate it." 

After nearly three hours of studying, Serena and her four friends where finished. 

"Thank god we are done." exclaimed Jasmine, "I can't believe that Miss Haruna gave us all this work." 

Peter gave a small chuckle, "Just be glad that it is over Jasmine."

Chris nodded, "Yes It could have been a lot worse." 

Serena, Jasmine and Selena glared at him. 

"Sorry Serena, but we've better get home or our mom will kill me and Chris." Jasmine said and Chris nodded. 

"The same goes for me." Peter said. Selena nodded, "See you tomorrow Serena."

As the four people left the house, Serena's mom and Shingo entered, "Hey dear." Miss Tsukino said. 

"Hey mom! What is for dinner?" Serena called. 

Selena smiled, "You got a good appetite, huh Serena?" 

Serena just nodded. As she helped her mother with the shopping bags, "See you guys tomorrow." 

As Serena tugged down under the bed covers, she had a strange feeling that something was up but quickly brushed it of. No! I wont think of them and there stupid group!! She mentally yelled at her self, and went to sleep, dreaming about a forgotten place.

~

Dream

A young and beautiful 16 year old Princess Serenity was sitting in the Moon Palaces garden, looking at the sea of serenity, her silver collared hair in her normal buns and flowing freely in the warm breeze that blew softly trough the garden. She should have been at a diplomatic meeting with the king and prince of the sun. She hated that kind of official meeting, to her they were the most boring thing in the universe and she always escaped them. Luna would probably yell at her when she four her, but Serenity didn't care. She would rather sit here in the garden and enjoy the beautifulness of it all, drinking tea. But some times just setting her could get very boring too; Serenity didn't have many friends and was most of the time very sad and lonely. Only when the princess from the inner and outer planets came to visited she was cheerful. 

She sighed as a couple of bird flew by. She picked up the red rose that her farther had given her this morning, before he had to go to earth for a meeting with the Terran kingdom. 

A crunch alerted her to someone nearby and she spun around and froze.  The most handsome man she had ever seen stood there smiling at her. Serenity was blushed bright red as she looked at him.

"Hello."

Her eyes widened at him and her lips made a little o.  The young man was entranced; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his whole life, and being the prince of the sun, he had seen a lot of girls. 

Serenity couldn't believe it.  This man was talking to her.  Men never talked to her.  She tried to wrap her mind around the concept.  I can not let him know who I am! The thought delighted her.  She could get to know someone without the issue of her royalty getting in the way.

"So," he began sitting down on a chair next to her, "come here often?"

~

Serenity looked up at the sky and gasped.  She hadn't realized how late it was. She had been talking and laughing with the young man for hours.  She stood up abruptly and turned to go, but the man grabbed her hand.

"Wait!  Tell me you name, so that I may see you again. I am Chris.   

Serenity sighed.  Now, everything would change.  She had really enjoyed talking to him like two normal people.  Once he found out she was royalty, it would never happen again. She knew that she would never see him again. 

Serenity braced herself, "My name is Serenity."

Chris eyes got wide with recognition.  Then, he smiled, "I should have known someone as beautiful and charming as you was a princess."

Serenity blushed bright red ad his words. 

"So, when can I see you again?"

Serenity looked, "You still want to see me?" she asked shock clearly written all over her face. 

Chris smiled brightly, "Of course, I have discovered a beautiful, charming woman. I'm not about to let you go."

Serenity felt as though her heart would burst with joy.  She launched herself at 

Chris and felt his arms close about her.  She looked up at him and noticed him staring intently at her.  Then, slowly, his head moved toward hers.

That night, in the arms of the first person to actually treat her like a normal person, Serenity, high Princess of the Moon, received her first kiss.

Dream ends

~

The next morning, Serena woke up with a funny feeling in her heart. It was unlike any feeling she had had when she and Darien had been together. The memories, from the dream, had mad her even more different person. She got up and went to the bath room, getting ready for school. 

Even in school she was even more cheerful the normal and the scouts were very puzzled to how she had changed so much! Not to mention this fast and dramatically. 

During launch, Serena, Chris, Jasmine, Selena, Peter, Michael, and Jason meet in the garden for lunch. 

"Hi guys," Jason said, walking up to her and the others, "let's eat!"

"Good because I am starving!" Serena exclaimed. The other laughed at this. 

"You're always hungry Serena." Chris said. Serena just glared at him, but said nothing. 

While Serena and her friends where sitting in the park eating, the scouts and Darien held a little meeting in the nearby park that the school owned. 

"I can't believe these new youma's." Amy said.

"Me either." Mina said, while looking the direction Serena and her friends were sitting, eating their lunch. 

"They are so much stronger then the first once that the Dark Moon used," Ami said, "and I can't understand why my computer isn't working properly."

Everyone looked at Ami, not sure what to say or do. Everything had been very different since they had rejected Serena from the team and no one knew why. 

'Onboard Rubeus space ship'

"This plane of yours, have better not fail, Rubeus." Wiseman said. 

"It won't, I promise." Rubeus replied. 

"Good. I am getting a little tired of hearing excuses for you lack of progress." 

"I know that I haven't been the most successful commander of the Black Moon, but these scouts have been quite a resistance and making the scouts reject their leader was a good plane. They are in disarray and will be easy to defeat in one final blow." Rubeus said.

"Make the death of those brats happen, Rubeus. They will never again stand in our way!!" Wiseman laughed evilly.

Rubeus had a smirk on his face, "As you wish, my lord." Rubeus said as he and the four sisters disappeared into a mirror, eager to defeat the scouts once and for all.   

*******************

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^ R n R people. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Promise of the Sun  
by Pluto Knight   
Copyright © 2002/2004

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. 

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ^_^;;

Chapter 3

It had now been over five months since Serena had been rejected from the scout team, and she enjoyed her new life. She could now do all the things that she never could have done because she was bound to Darien and their old engagement. She had even become an A student in stead of always failing in classes. And the teachers started to use her reports as examples for other students to follow. 

~

"Hey Serena! Are you read for tonight's dance?" Chris asked, as he and Peter entered the crown arcade. It was the 40th anniversary of Juuban high school and in that occasion a huge ball was being held. Chris had asked Serena if she would be his date at the ball and she had accepted immediately. 

The scouts looked at them. They had never seen Serena this happy before, not even when she had been dating Darien, and they didn't understand why she was this happy. Something was up, and whatever it was, it did not include them. But then again nothing did these days. She wouldn't even talk or help them at school. Whenever there was group work, Serena, if she was put in a group with the scouts, would always go solo so the teachers had started to give Serena work on her own, figuring that she didn't like being in group with Ami, Mina and Lita. And that made them depressed. They didn't know how to make Serena want to talk to them again. Serena had, a day when they had wanted to know where Luna was, told them that she really didn't care and that she had a new life and they weren't a part of it. They would just ruin it again. She had left them, glancing after her, not believing that she had said that "they had ruined her life". 

"Yes, I am Chris." Serena replied, "I can't with for you to dance with me." 

Chris kissed her passionately and said, "Yes, to dance the night away." 

Peter and Andrew gave a wolf whistle, and smiled, "I've never seen a more perfect couple then you too." Andrew said, "You act as if you are long lost lovers or something." 

Andrew's words earned the snickering comment of Raye. She just couldn't help it. 

Seeing Serena this happy, and especially after she had kicked out of the sailor team, made her jealous, "Serena you can't even cook, so why bother get a boyfriend." She and the other girls laughed. The three guys turned around slowly and gave her angry and icy looks.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion, Raye." Andrew said, "Please leave. You are not welcome here when you can't treat my friends decent." 

The girls left, giving him dirty looks. But Andrew didn't care one bit about it. 

Chris and Serena left in the opposite direction as the girls. They where going to get Serena a nice dress for the evening. 

"What colour do you think the dress should be?" Serena asked. 

"Well I think that a white dress would look great on you." 

Serena blushed. She couldn't stop thinking about him and tonight. They entered the gown store. 

~

Meanwhile, as Serena and Chris were shopping, the scout's, save for Raye and Trista, went to the park for some ice cream. Hotaru were playing, while the others were talking scout business. 

"We really need to find out more about the Dark Moon Kingdom." Amara said. 

"I don't understand the sudden strength boost that they had. It is like they have expecting this turn of event." Ami said. 

"Meaning what??" Michelle asked, looking at her. 

"Meaning that they knew that we where going to be only us 8." Ami replied finishing her ice cream, "And how does Rini fit into all this?"

~

Later at night, as Serena was making herself ready for the party. The scouts where in a tuff battle against the four sisters and Rubeus, warriors the Dark Moon Kingdom. 

"Look out Mars!!" Venus shrieked as she desperately tried to protect her friend. 

Uranus send another powerful attack again the monster but it only absorbed the attack, making it grow stronger. 

"Grrr…" said Jupiter, "We need to do something fast you guys!!" 

"Can you determine it's week points?" Tuxedo mask bellowed above them.

"NO!!!!" Mercury cried, "This computer isn't making any sense at all!!" She typed very fast on the small keyboard, trying to get some information about this monster. 

"Venus, Love-me Chain, encircle!!!" Venus yelled followed by Neptune, "Neptune Deep Sub merge!!" 

The monster replied by sending a power full attack towards Mercury. 

"Mercury!!!!!" all the scouts cried together, "Mercury, wake up!!" Venus yelled while the Droid charged up for another attack. However, it did not get that chance, for an enormous power blast hit the monster head on. It hollowed in pain and looked around for the attacker. 

"Sun sword attack!" a male voice yelled. 

"Neptune sword attack!" another male voice yelled.

"Moon sword elimination!" a third voice yelled. 

"Hehehe don't go away mad monster, just go away." The third voice said. 

The scouts looked around for the three men, but could not find them anywhere. 

They looked at what was left of the monster. It was the same dust as when Sailor moon had killed one. 

Mercury woke up and looked at the monster, "We are in a lot of trouble you guys" she said meekly, "We can not do this with out Sailor moon."

"NO!! We don't need her she will only make things worse!!" Sailor Mars yelled. 

"We don't even know what is going on here anymore!!" Ami argued. "I told you guys that it was a stupid mistake kicking her out!! And now my computer isn't working either, not to mention that I am also the weakest. So I am just as "useless", so I might as well leave." 

Lita looked horrified and shocked at the idea. "No, you guys!! She is right we can't do this alone anymore. We only made it tonight because those three men showed up and saved our butts. Serena has matured a lot over the last few months." 

"WE DON'T NEED HER!!!" Raye yelled even more forcefully.

"Mina, please!!!" Ami cried, looking at her with pleading eyes. 

"I agree with Raye on this one," Mina said not really wanting to let Serena back into the team and giving up her position as leader of the scout team. "She can't have matured that much in like five months. Not as clumsy and whiny as she is."

Ami just looked at her then at Amara and Michelle. They looked very much undecided about the whole matter. 

"I think Ami is right." Michelle said. "From what I've seen of her she really has matured a lot lately, like she has become a whole new person."

"Rini says that she is more or less dating this Chris guy," Darien froze at 

Hotaru's words, "And I know from school that Rini is sometimes acting VERY strange."

"What do you mean, Hotaru?" Mina asked.

"She is just acting a lot older. She acts more like a 13 year old, then an 8 year old."

The other girls looked at each other for a moment and then Mina said. "I think we really should tell Serena to come to a meeting. I am not saying that we should include her yet, but just to see how she is now."

"That's right. We are not going to invite her back into this team ever again." Raye spat. Darien just left the scouts, grumbling something about how immature Serena was from his point of view. 

"Come on, we have better get ready for the ball." Lita said. The other girls nodded and went home to get ready. 

~

Most of the students that where attending Juuban high where at the school that evening for the anniversary ball. The gym had been given a totally new look and where decorated with balloons, confetti, ribbons in all sorts of colours, beautiful flowers hang nicely in pots. A lot of people where already dancing, as 

Ami, Lita, Mina and Raye entered the gym. Ami glanced in the direction of where Serena and Chris where dancing, but Raye pulled her in the other direction while mumbling, "Not now Ami. You guys can tell the Meatball head in the morning." 

"I guess you are right, Raye." Ami replied and looked away from Serena and Chris. 

She didn't know how to tell Serena that she needed to come to the scout meeting that was set for next day, at 4 pm. 

'Onboard Rubeus ship' 

"Wiseman, we need to find out who those men were." Rubeus said, looking at the hooded figure with the crystal ball. 

"I can't find anything about those three men, Rubeus. How ever they are, they don't exist in the future." Wiseman said.

"Hmm, I wonder if they could be someone else in the future." Rubeus said. The hooded figure looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I will look into it. In the mean time get those crystal points!" 

"Yes, Wiseman." Rubeus replied. 

"Well?" Catsy asked, "What did he say?" 

"Not much, only that he would look into the matter." Rubeus replied. 

"What a help," Prisma replied, "here we are fighting a bunch of school girls and the all of the sudden, out of know where, come these three men and kill our droid and destroys the crystal point. And all Wiseman says is that 'he will look into the matter'." 

"Never the less, we still need to make those points! I've found a new one," Rebues said pointing at the mirror of Tokyo, "In the park."

"Let me do it, please Rubeus." Birdie pleaded, "I wont fail I promise."

"Okay, I hope for all of us that you get this one. I fear that Wiseman is getting tired with us."

Birdie nodded. She too was having the same feeling and she didn't want to make Wiseman mad. She jumped through one of the mirrors and disappeared. 

~

Chris and Serena had decided to go trough the park on the way home from the dance. Arm in arm they walked trough the park looking at the river and the moon's refection in the water. Serena rested her head on Chris's shoulder and let out a small sigh in contentment. 

"Chris there is something that I need to tell you." 

Chris stopped and looked at her, smiling. They stood there for a while, looking into each others eyes. Slowly the distance between them closed and turned into a passionate kiss. 

"I love you Serena." Chris said. 

"You do!?!" Serena said bursting with joy. Chris wrapped his arms around Serena and kissed her deeply. 

"I love you too Chris." Serna whispered against his lips.

"Well, well, well, isn't this romantic, two teenagers, standing here and kissing in the moonlight." 

Chris turned around, looking at the girl. Her again!?! Chris thought to himself. I need to get Serena out of here! 

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but is isn't going to happen. So I suggest that you leave this please now!!" Chris yelled. 

"You little…!!" Birdie sneered. Powering up, she send a strong power blast right at Chris, but Serena jumped in the way.

"Serena. Nooo!!" Chris yelled. "That is it. Now I am pissed!!

*************

O.O Chris sure is angry now, huh. ^_^ stay tuned people. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Promise of the Sun  
by Pluto Knight   
Copyright © 2002/2004

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. 

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ^_^;;

Chapter 4

Chris looked at Birdie, anger building up inside him. "You bitch! You will pay for hurting her." 

Birdie smirked evilly, "Really? I am looking forward to it." 

Chris stood up with a determent look on his face. "You are going down! Sun Crystal, by my right of succession, given too me as Prince of the Sun, I CALL YOU UPON YOUR POWER AND STRENGTH!!"  He was engulfed in a golden light. As the light faded, Chris was standing there dressed in silver armour with a sword in his right hand and a cape hanging from his shoulders. The light evening breeze made his cape move with the wind.

Birdie's smile was long gone and was now replaced by an uncertain look. 

"I don't know who you are, but you are not going to interrupt my operation." She yelled, powering up and sending a blast towards Chris. The battle was on. 

Serena woke up to the sounds of battle. Looking around, she saw a man fighting a droid and Birdie. She shakily got to her knees. A feeling of recognition came over Serena. She knew that she had seen that man before but couldn't place it. But then the memories hit her. She started to glow a white silver colour.

'Flash back: Silver millennium'

"So there you are, little moon princess." Queen Beryl's voice taunted. "This time you shall not escape. You shall die with this kingdom and everyone that lives here." 

"You will never harm her Beryl!!" An angry voice yelled. 

Beryl turned around to see, not Endymion, but the seven princes of the Sun, Moon, Uranus, Mercury, Pluto, Saturn and Venus standing there in front of her. "Harm her and it will be your last act." 

Beryl knew better then to get into a fight with the six princes. She hated them, mostly because they were much stronger then her own generals. 

"Y… you!!" She spat. "I thought that you were dead!" 

"We are living ghosts." The prince of Pluto said. "And soon you shall follow; you and your minions."  

"Never!!" Beryl yelled. And she sent a blast towards Chris. 

Serena rushed to Chris side, crying. "Chris? Please love, wake up! Chris?! Open your eyes! Damn!!" 

'End flash back'

The light disappeared, and Serena was now dressed in a white gown, with long silver sleeves, the gold coloured crescent moon shinning on her forehead. But there was something different about it. It had a silver aura now, and her earrings weren't gold anymore either, but silver.

"Who… who are you??" Birdie stammered. 

"I am the Princess of the Moon and the Silver Millennium." 

"Serenity?" Chris whispered. 'But how?' he thought to himself. All of sudden more people appeared, also dressed in armour. 

"Chris what is going on? And why am I in my…" Jason was interrupted as Chris just pointed towards Serenity. 

"We've found her." Were his only reply.

'Rubeus, I need help fast!!' Birdie screamed inside her mind. Rubeus and the three other sisters appeared and gasped at what they saw. 

"Serenity!!!" Rubeus exclaimed shocked. The three sisters looked equally stunned. 

"Princess Serenity! I don't hope you planed on starting the party without us." A male voice said. 

A wide smile crept upon Serenity's face, as she recognized the voice, "Of course, not dear Prince of Mercury…"

"Hey sis!!" Sailor Sun and Universe squealed. 

"Nice too see you two!" Serena said, smiling.

"…I am at your service, Princess Serenity." Mercury said, bowing. 

"Good, then let's give these creeps a warm goodbye party." She said. 

'Darien's apartment'

He had felt her transformation, but at the same time he didn't understand why she had transformed. She had been forbidden to do so. But there was something else that bothered him and that was the fact that she hadn't transformed into Sailor Moon, but princess Serenity! Wit out giving it another thought, he leapt over his balcony and down on the street, running towards her energy signal. 

'The park' 

Darien hid in a nearby tree, watching the scene in front of him. Serena was in the form of Princess Serenity, but she was different. And then there were these men that were fighting with her. 

All the droids were dusted, and the four sisters were beaten. 

"I don't know how you have done this Princess, but believe me, you haven't seen the last of us. Sisters retread." 

"I will be waiting for you Rubeus." Serenity said, smiling. 

That made Rubeus even angrier. "You will die princess!!" he yelled, "and the little spore will be mine!!" 

"If you harm Rini, Rubeus, I promise that I will hunt you down and not even your master can protect you from my wrath." Serenity replied slowly, but in a tone that could not be mistaken. It was a tone filled with promise of pain.

"Grrr!" Rubeus and the sisters disappeared into the night. 

"Chris?" Serenity said, looking at him, love shining in her eyes. 

"My sweet Serenity." Chris said as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately. 

Darien was boiling with jealousy. Serena was 'HIS' girlfriend and no one else's. 

"I love you Chris." Serenity whispered.

"I love you too Serenity." Chris whispered back. 

To say that Darien was shocked was an understatement. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, Serena confessing her love for another man! It was the worst nightmare times two. Silently he left the area sending a final look at 'his Serena' and the other man. He definitely needed to talk to the scouts about this in the morning.

~

Serena was happily walking down the street on her way home from school, while thinking about Chris. She longed to be with him and couldn't wait to be with him after the meeting. She and the other guys where going to meet at 5 o'clock to discuss how to protect Rini. She tried very hard to forget the earlier events of the day, when Ami and Lita had cornered her right before lunch.

~

During lunch, she had been standing on the large hall talking to Jason, when Lita and Ami had walked up to her and pulled her to the side. 

"Serena, we are having a meeting a 4 o'clock. Don't be late!" Ami said. 

"DON'T BE LATE!!??" Serena yelled, "I am not even going to be there at all. Do you really think that I will drop everything just to be included in the team again? Forget it! It isn't going to happen, ever. I have a new life now, one that I am quit content with, thank you. You had my help and didn't want it, so don't come crawling back and ask for my help, ever!" She turned on her heels and stomped away, leaving two dumbfounded girls behind, while she cursed and yelled. 

Jason shrugged, and walked after her. Ami and Lita exchanged worried looks, "I think we had better have a long meeting, Ami." Lita said. 

"I think you are right, Lita." Ami replied, "Not to mention a plan. We NEED to get her back. Otherwise we are going get our butts kicked next time a droid shows." 

Lita nodded, as the two girls headed towards the lunch area. Things hadn't turned out the way they have planned it. Not that anything had done so lately. 

Chris had picked Rini up for Serena. The little Pink haired girl had gotten to like him very much, even more then she liked Darien, who had gotten SO strange ever since they rejected Serena from the team. Rini had been with both Chris and Serena a few times and when they were together, Rini felt like she was home. 

"So did you have a good day in school?" Chris asked.

Rini nodded, "Yeah I did!" She said, "But a friend of mine was acting very strange today." 

"Oh, strange? ...In what way?" Chris asked. 

"Don't know, but she was very distant and silent." 

"Hmm… Well, every once in a while we have days that are like that." 

"I know. It just seems as if she has those days a lot lately." 

"Want to grab an Ice cream?" Chris asked, fully aware of the answer.

"Yeah!!" Rini said with a wide smile on her face.

'So much like Serenity. I wonder who you really are Rini…' then it hit him. He gave a mental chuckle, knowing what her real name was. 'Why didn't I see it before? Her name is so obvious: Serenity.' 

 'On board Rubeus' ship'

"I am more than disappointed with you Rubeus!!!" Wiseman bellowed, "Once again you let those Sailor brats interfere with our plans. Tell me why?"

"It wasn't the sailors," Rubeus said quietly, "it was…"

"Was who!?!" Wiseman yelled. 

"Princess Serenity," Rubeus continued, "she and 14 men beat our droids like they were nothing. It was a 'walk over' for them and we used the same droids as we have done in the fight against the scouts, giving them a hard time defeating them."

"Hmm… Change of plans Rubeus. Instead of killing the scouts, I want you to capture them. They will make a good addition to our army." 

Rubeus grinned evilly, "As you wish Wiseman."

"Soon, young Princess, your scout's shall be mine. Forever!!!" 

'Raye's temple'  

It was almost time for the scout meeting to begin, and Serena, Ami and Lita were nowhere to be found. 

"Where are they?" Mina asked, annoyed. 

"See? I told you it was a mistake inviting Serena here," Raye said. "Not only is she late, but she is also making Ami and Lita." Raye had just finished her speech when Ami and Lita walked up the stairs, both of them having sad expressions on their faces. 

Amara was the first to notice that. "What happened? Where is Serena?" 

"She… she isn't coming, Amara." Ami said sadly.

The other girls just stood there like statues.

"Why not?" Michelle asked. 

"I…I…" Ami broke down into sobs and Lita just looked ill. 

"Michelle got up, and walked towards Ami, "Ami what happened?"

"She is really pissed at us," Lita said, "I've never seen Serena so angry before. She was like ready to kill."

The other girls didn't say a word. They had hoped that Serena would gladly accept the opportunity to be included in the team once more. But nothing had prepared them for this. 

Amara and Michelle didn't know what to say. Ami, Hotaru and Lita cried silent tears. Raye and Mina had collapsed on hearing the sobering news and Darien looked very ill. 

"Th-that is not all," Darien said quietly, "It gets a lot worse. She is in love with someone else."

-----------------

MUHAHAHAHAH!!!! I am evil I know. '^,-,^' 


	5. Chapter 5

The Promise of the Sun  
by Pluto Knight   
Copyright © 2002/2004

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. 

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ^_^;;

Chapter 5

'Meanwhile, Serena's house' 

Most of the guys where sitting in Serena's room talking about court stuff, while Serena and Rini were busy helping Serena's mom with some cleaning. 

"I can't believe I didn't see all this before." Jason said, ashamed that he didn't recognize his prince and princesses. 

"It is alright, Jason," Selena said putting a hand on his shoulder, "We didn't recognize you guys either so there is nothing to be ashamed of." 

"Finally done!" Serena said as she and Rini entered her room. She walked over and sat down next to Chris, snuggling against him. 

"You haven't changed at all, Princess Serenity." Jake said. 

Serena just smiled at him. Rini on the other hand was shocked by the news. Serena was her mother!!

"Mommy?" Rini said as tears started to trickle down her checks. All this time she had been living with her mother and she didn't even know it. 

Justin gave an all-knowing smile as Serena looked at him, "Serenity, I would like for you to meet your future daughter, Neo-Princess Serenity." 

Serena looked like she was going to faint, "Rini is my… my… daughter??" 

"Yes, she is," Justin said. 

"But who is the father?" Serena asked, taking Rini into her arms. 

"I can't tell you that. Not yet anyway. It will shake the balance of time." Justin replied. 

Rini snuggled closer to Serena. She smiled and placed a blanket over Rini. 

"So who are these people mommy?" Rini asked in a whisper. 

Serena smiled. "These people are the princes and generals of the Silver Millennium. Chris is the prince of the Sun. Neil, Peter, Derrick and André are generals of the moon. Ken, Jake, Clark and Mark are generals of the sun. Michael is the prince of Venus. Jason is the Prince of Uranus. Andrew is the prince on the Moon, my brother and your uncle. Justin is the prince of Pluto. Greg is the prince of Mercury. Damien is the Prince of Saturn. Selena (Sailor universe) is my sister and Jasmine (Sailor sun) is Chris' sister. 

Rini smiled. "This is just like home!" she exclaimed happily. "I am so glad that I finally found you mommy."

"But you have been living with me all the time." Serena said. 

"I know, but knowing that you are my mother… it is just different." 

"I wish that you would tell me why they are after you Rini." Serena said. 

"I know mommy. But Pluto would be really mad at me if I did." Rini said. 

"Rini, they are no longer a part of my court. They made their choice that night. They wouldn't listen to me, so why should I care what they think or do, as long as they don't interfere in our business." Serena said looking at the boys.

"Serena, you know that we will never go behind your back in any way," Damien said, "but would you mind telling us why they have done so?" 

"No, not at all Damien," Serena said, "in fact I would be more then happy to." She took a deep breath, "It all happened the day before you started at Juuban high. Ami called me and told me, in a harsh and angry voice, that there was an attack in the park and that they needed help immediately. On my way there were two other youmas that showed up and attacked me. I tried to call them and tell them that I needed help but they wouldn't answer. When I finally got there they all started to yell at me. Telling me how stupid and whiny I am, that I needed to grow up and get my act together. I didn't know what to do. All I wanted was to get away from them, even Darien, my supposed boyfriend." Serena broke into sobs and Chris wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"Oh Chris," she cried, "He… he slapped me!"

The boy's anger flared, "He did what!!" Andrew yelled, "Wait until I get my hands on the guy!" 

"I can't believe that he would do that to her." Jason said. 

"Me neither," Michael said, "I always thought of him as a nice and kind man." 

"We can not let this go by." Mark said. 

"We will have to do so, for now. Right now we need to focus on the battle at hand and the safety of Serenity and her daughter." André said. 

"Greg, see if you can find out anything about this Rubeus and his four bitches." Travis ordered.

"I'll get on it right away." Greg replied. 

'Rei's temple, Scout's meeting'

"What!?!?!?!" The scouts yelled in unison. They couldn't believe what Darien was telling them. 

"Who, other then us, knows that Serena is the moon princess??" Mina asked standing up, "she could be in danger!"

Darien shook his head, "They kissed. And I am not talking about a cheek kiss."

"Hold on one damn minute!!" Amara yelled, causing everyone to look at her. "Darien, are you telling me that I have betrayed my PRINCESS AND COUSIN!?!?" She screamed out. 

"Darien… When did this happen?" Michelle asked. 

"Last night, I could feel Serena transform into princess Serenity so I rushed down to the park," Darien frowned, "She was fighting against Rubeus, the four sisters and some droids. The scouts gasped. "And yes Amara, that's what I am telling you. Serena is the princesses of the Moon, Serenity." 

"Why didn't you call?!?!" Ami yelled out. 

Darien glared at her and Ami closed her mouth. 

"She wasn't exactly alone or anything." Darien said. 

"What do you mean 'not alone'?" Raye asked. She was not happy with the things she was hearing. 

"She was fighting with 14 other guys and three of them are the same guys that have been helping us out." Darien explained. The scouts were shocked, "From what I could tell, 8 of them where generals or something and the seven others were princes…" Darien stopped. 

"Princes??" Lita asked shocked. 

"Yes, the princes of the Sun, Moon, Uranus, Mercury, Pluto, Saturn and Venus." 

The scouts where flabbergasted. Amara tried to shake the images of Serena, HER princess and cousin, standing on a battle field with knights, instead of the scouts, out of her mind. 

Raye looked even more ill then she had done before. She too was having a very hard time cooping with this news and the fact that they had rejected Serena from the team and that she didn't want anything to do with them, made her feel even worse, "I… I…" Raye couldn't find words. 

Michelle pulled her mirror out and wielded her hand over it, telling it to show her something about these men. 

"By the way, has anyone seen Luna or Artemis today?" Mina asked worriedly. 

"No. I haven't seen them for two days now." Ami replied, wiping her eyes. 

"I think they are at Serena's house," Hotaru said, "Rini was telling me that Luna is going to have kittens soon! And I am going to have one!!" Hotaru said smiling. 

"That is nice dear." Michelle said, "Ami we need to find out more about all this. I don't like the fact that our princess, no matter what we have done, is fighting the enemy without any of us being there."

"For some reason I don't think that she cares about that fact; none of us being there to protect her. She didn't seem to be in need of any help." Darien said. 

Amara nodded; slamming her fist into a wood post, "I agree. We still need to protect her." She had just finished her sentence when Rini came running up the stairs.

"Sorry I am late, but aunt Tsukino wanted me to do something for her." Rini said. 

"That's okay," Mina said, "and you are right Michelle. We need to get her back some how."

"Are you guys talking about mommy?" Rini asked not really caring what she just had said. 

The others grew silent. "He, he, Rini did you just call Serena you mother?" Raye asked. Rini nodded, "I sure did!"

"Oh, ok, just checking." Mina said.

"Rini, who is your father?" Darien asked.

"What?!?! How can Serena be your mother?!?" Lita exclaimed. 

Rini glared at him, "Well you certainly don't qualify for that role," She snapped at him. 

That made Darien's blood boil, "Listen here you little brat," The sudden anger in Darien's eyes made Rini back away from him. "We have risked our lives for you. You need some good slaps on the…"

"Harm her and it will be your final act, Endymion!" A voice bellowed. 

"Justin!!!" Rini exclaimed, turning around. 

"Who the hell are you?" Darien asked, fire burning in his eyes. 

The man got down on one knee in front of Rini, "You okay? Serenity told me that you might be here." 

Rini nodded, "Mommy always knows how to find me, and yes; I am alright, thanks to you." She said, wrapping her arms around Justin's neck. 

The scouts had gotten enough of this and had pulled out their wands, while Hotaru and Trista had summoned their weapons. 

"We'll ask again, who are you?" Amara said. 

Justin shook his head, not really caring about 8 scouts and an angry prince of Earth. He knew that if they did anything to attack him, Serenity would be mad at them. 

"Justin, can we go now?" Rini asked, extending both arms, wanting him to lift her up. 

"Sure we can. As a matter of fact I came here to tell you that it is time to come home." Justin said, lifting her up. 

"You are not going anywhere until you have told us who you are." Mina said as four outer scouts were blocking his path.

Justin let out a warm chuckle, "I like girls with attitude. But in this case I need to pull a trick." He said, snapping his fingers and disappearing. The scouts looked at each other flabbergasted, since the guy hadn't even transformed.

"What the hell just happened?!" Ami shrieked. 

Amara slammed her fist onto a flour crate, "Damn!!!" she yelled.

"Amara calm down will you," Michelle said, "Yelling isn't helping at all." 

"I can't, Shelly," Amara yelled, "Koneko doesn't want to talk to us, not that anyone can blame her, and strange new warriors show up doing what we should be doing, namely protecting her. We really have been horrible to her." 

The other girls became very quiet. Amara was right, as always. They had been horrible to Serena and they had a difficult task at hand, getting her back.

*************

Thanks for all the nice reviews, people. NOTE. This is the reviewed and some-what edited version of "the promise of the sun."


	6. Chapter 6

The Promise of the Sun  
by Pluto Knight   
Copyright © 2002/2004

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. 

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ^_^;;

Chapter 6

As the scouts went home that night, none of them could think of anything else but how to get Serena to forgive them and become their friend again.

Raye spend most of the night meditating, in front of the great fire. She, like Lita and Amara, had tried to come up with a plan for getting her to come to the temple, but with out any luck. She thought back to what Ami and Lita had said when they showed up at the temple. 

Raye let out a, "Sighed," and looked into the fire, concentrating. The images she saw were horrifying. A land covered in darkness and naked trees sticking up from the ground. Rei gasped mentally, as monsters, more ugly and viciously looking then any youma she had ever seen before, where standing in a throne room. 9 men where kneeling in front of a shadow. None of them resembled the four sisters or Rubeus. She could not make out what they where saying. But it was clearly that they where talking. 

"I want that Moon Princess dead!!!" A voice roared suddenly. "She will pay for her mother defiance!!" A figure yelled. Raye gasped loudly, causing the shadows to turn around, making her believe that they could see her.

"I see we have a visitor." The voice hissed. Raye felt her heart stop in mid-beat, fear clearly evident in her eyes.

Raye opened her eyes, only to find herself still being in her "dream" and two shadows still advancing on her. She backed up slowly, searching for her wand but found nothing. 

"Noooooo!!!" she screamed in her mind, "where is my wand?!?!" she was starting to panic. 

"You are dead now little girl." one of the voices said, "You should not have come here." 

Raye was desperately looking for a way out, but fear was slowly eating her. She hoped to god that this was only a dream, and that she would wake up soon. 

~Please… someone help!!~ Raye screamed in her mind. One of the shadows grabbed Raye by the throat and lifted her of the ground. 

"Please let me go," she pleaded, tearfully.

"Not a chance." The shadow hissed.

"You and your little friends will die! And there is nothing you can do about it. You're betrayal to your princess will be your doom! HAHAHAHAHAHA" The other shadow laughed as he ran his cold sharp finger nails down her checks, making a little cut.

"Sweet dreams, sailor Mars." The shadows hissed as a bright light appeared, completely blinding Rei. 

Raye gasped, "How did you know that?!?" When the light faded, Raye was sitting in front of the temple fire. The flames where burning quietly. She though back to what the shadows had said about their betrayal towards Serena. Tears started to fall down her checks. "Serena." She whispered and curled into a ball in front of the fire, crying herself to sleep. 

All the scouts had similar dreams that night, and all of them involved the shadows. Hotaru and Trista woke up drenched in sweat. Trista got up and went down the kitchen to make herself a cup of strong tea. Her brain where screaming at her to go to the princess and ask for her forgiveness. She sat down, thinking about who the new warriors where and how they knew about the Moon Princess. The last one was easy, though. It was clearly they where from the Silver Millennium.   

~

The next morning; as the outer scouts where having breakfast, none of them said much and the lack of sleep where clearly evident on their faces. Hotaru didn't eat much that morning and when Rini came so they could walk to school together, she sneered at Rini and said that she wanted to walk alone. The three other scouts didn't do anything else but look at Rini, not even smiling or saying good morning to her. 

"Fine, be that way," Rini yelled, "Who says I want to be friends with a traitor anyway!? For you're information, I don't!" She turned around and stomped away. 

"..." Hotaru looked at her blankly as her eyes started to cry. She broke down, crying hysterically as Rini rounded the corner and disappeared down the street. Michiru pulled Hotaru in her arms to comfort her. 

For Ami and Lita, things were not any better. Everyone was starting to ignore them more then ever, since they weren't Serena's friends anymore. They felt miserable. 

On the Dark moon:

Prince Diamond looked at the image of Neo-Queen Serenity. Soon my precious Serenity, soon you shall be all mine and there is nothing that Earth prince Endymion can do about it. Diamond thought to himself, as he smiled evilly. 

"General Alexandrite! Come forth!" Diamond yelled out. 

"My prince," The general said bowing, "what are your biddings?" 

"I want you to capture the Princess of the moon and bring her here, unharmed."

"Yes, my prince. But isn't she protected by the sailor scouts of the 20th century?" 

"Unfortunately, yes." Diamond replied, "But if we capture the moon princess, the future is ours." 

"I will see it done, my prince." 

"Good. And do not fail me as that imbecile, Rubeus and those sisters of his. They have coasted of precious time and effort. My patience with them is running low. GO!" Diamond yelled. Alexandrite disappeared. 

Tokyo Park:

Alexandrite appeared in the air over Tokyo Park, giving him a clear view and the opportunity to get a good look at the terrain. Smiling wickedly, he called forth five droids. 

"Good evening, ladies." He said, turning to look at them. 

"Good evening, General Alexandrite." They said. 

"Ladies, we have a little task at hand. We are going to capture the princess of the moon and bring her back to Prince Diamond." Alexandrite said.

"Hold it right there creeps!" Sailor Venus yelled as she and the other scouts appeared. Alexandrite smirked.

"You are going down!" Sailor Uranus yelled. 

"How amusing," Alexandrite said, "8 sailor twerps and a man who thinks he's a penguin. Now I must laugh." 

Sailor Mars gritted her teeth. 

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. Her attack didn't even bring harm to the Nega-general. 

"I have a bad feeling about this." Neptune said. 

"I know what you mean." Venus said. 

"I think we are in trouble this time." Pluto added and looked around. 

Another part of Tokyo:

Serena and Chris had been out on a date celebrating her 15 year old birthday. On their way home, they had decided to trough the park and enjoy the moonlight. Serena was resting her head on Chris shoulder, as they walked trough the park. Chris stopped and looked up at the moon that was shinning brightly, illuminating the park with a romantic light. 

"I sure miss our home." Chris said. 

Serena looked up at him and smiled, "I know. I miss mom and dad too. I really wish that which beryl had never attacked us."

"Yeah, and from what Justin tells me, we are in for a surprise soon…" Chris was interrupted by a loud scream.

"You can say that again, Chris." Serena said. 

"Hmmm. I wasn't referring to this surprise, darling." Chris replied. They took of in the direction on the scream, while Serena called the other guys for backup.

"We'll be right there." Neil said and signed off.

Where the scouts are:

The fight wasn't going to well for the scouts. Mercury and Venus rested against a tree while Saturn where attending their wounds. Pluto was standing next to them and was about to attack when…

"Sun guardian sword attack!!" A voice yelled. The attack his one of the droids and turned it to dust instantly. 

"WHAT?!?! WHO ARE YOU!!?" Alexandrite yelled, furiously that someone had defeated one of his droids. He turned around to see two people stand in front of him, 

"Who are you!?!" The droids sneered. 

"I am the prince of the sun and she is sailor Cosmic Moon. We will not allow that you and you minions are hurting innocent people." Sun knight said. The Scouts gasped at the mention of the scout's name.

"Grrr. You will pay for your defiance!" Alexandrite yelled and sent a blast towards them.

"Cosmic Moon blades, attack!!" Cosmic Moon yelled. The attack hurdled toward the general and hit him dead on. The scouts looked on in astonishment as the general where blasted back several feet. They droids powered up to attack universe.

"Uranus sword, attack!!" Another voice yelled. They droid was turned into dust almost immediately. 

"Welcome Earth, creeps! I am going to send you back where you came from and no return ticket is given." Uranus knight yelled at the droids. The droids sneered at him. 

"Catch! Uranus power, seek and destroy!" He yelled. 

"Sun sword power, destroy!" Sun knight yelled. 

"Venus sword power, destroy!" Venus knight yelled. 

The three attacks hit the remaining droids and turned them to dust.

Venus knight looked around, "Yes, 2-0 to the good guys!"

Sailor Mars looked at them, "Who are you!?!" she demanded. 

"That's none of your business, Sailor Mars." The Sun knight said. 

"Yes it is," said Sailor Venus, "and who are you!?" she more or less screamed at the Venus knight, who just looked at her like she was crazy or something. That got Sailor Venus even angrier. 

"That's enough!" Sailor Cosmic Moon said. Sailor Sun and Universe had joined up with her by now. The other scouts looked at her. 

"Who the hell asked you!? Mars and Uranus sneered as the glared hatefully at the two scouts who apparently was protecting their princess. Darien looked at them. He knew it was the same people that had fought with serenity. 

The other people looked at the scouts as if they were nuts. Cosmic Moon didn't say anything. She just turned around and left with the two other scouts.

"I would advice you not to get on our way." Venus knight said. "My leader isn't too happy about new comers and especially weak once such as your self."

He and the other knights turned and left the scouts, who were really pissed of, especially the outer scouts, who were known as the strongest warriors in the solar system. 

"When you wake up in the morning all your bruises and wound will be gone." Saturn knight said. The scouts looked at the knight. Hotaru let out a low gasp. He was dressed in a purple coloured uniform and had the sign of Saturn on his chest. 

"Who... who are you?" sailor Saturn asked.

"I am the knight of Saturn." And with that said, he disappeared into the night with the others. 

"Saturn knight." Hotaru whispered. 

**********************


	7. Chapter 7

The Promise of the Sun  
by Pluto Knight, Website  
Copyright © 2002/2004

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. 

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ^_^;;

Chapter 7

Tokyo Park:

"Where did they go?" Sailor Jupiter asked."

"Sorry Jup, but I don't know." Mercury said, looking around. 

"Damn!!" Uranus yelled. 

"Uranus, will you calm down already?" Neptune said, "We need to focus on getting Serena back." 

"I know," Uranus sighed, "I just wish that our princess was here right now." 

The other's nodded and de-transformed. 

"I think we have better talk to her tomorrow." Trista said and looked at the three other outer scouts. They nodded and went back to the temple to have a scout meeting, as they usually did after an attack. 

Hikawa shrine:

Raye and Lita went to the kitchen and made some tea for them, while the others sat down. Ami was typing at her computer, trying to find out anything about the people that had "saved" them earlier. 

"Anything?" Darien asked. 

"Not yet," Ami said frustrated, "I don't understand this. My computer will only tell me pieces and none of them makes any sense at all."

Mina placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Its okay, Ami. I hope that the Setsuna and the other will have better luck then we hade. I miss Serena so much!" She cried out. 

Raye and Lita entered the room, carrying two trays. They sat the trays on the table and poured tea for everyone. 

~

Night time, the outer scout's mansion:

Hotaru was tossing in bed. She was having dreams about the Silver Millennium. She was dreaming about her love back on the Saturn. 

Princess Hotaru of Saturn were sitting by the beautiful lake outside the castle walls, crying. Her parents had just told her that she was to be married to a lord from Saturn. Hotaru hated it. She didn't want her mirage to be "arranged" for her, and especially not with a stupid lord of Saturn. When her step-mother had told her the news she has been devastated and had fled the throne room and had run outside in the garden, it was here she had meet her secret love, Damien. Ever since Hotaru had met him she had thought herself in love with Damien and she had even have her dad appoint him as her knight and guardian, after he had taken the hit from a youma that had attacked the castle. She had hopped that her step-mother wouldn't interfere with her planes to marry Damien. But she had and now there was nothing Hotaru self or anyone else could do about it, especially since it had been made officially. 

Hotaru cursed under her breath as tossed a stone in the water angrily. Why do I have to marry a stuck up lord!! She screamed in her mind. Now I know for sure that my step-mother hates my guts. She enjoys my misery. She pulled out of her thoughts when someone placed a hand on her shoulder, "Here you are." The male voice said. Hotaru abruptly turned around and hugged Damien. 

"My parents just told me that I have to marry soon." Hotaru cried. Damien hugged her tightly. 

"Do you know who it is?" Damien asked. 

"My step-mother says it a lord here from Saturn."

Damien sat down next to her. Hotaru snuggled close to him, and was just about to kiss him when...  The clock ringed. 

Hotaru sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. 30 minutes later, she walked down to the kitchen where Michelle, Amara and Trista where sitting and eating break fast. 

"Good morning, everyone." Hotaru said. 

"Good morning, Hotaru." Michelle chipped. 

Hotaru smiled. "Dad called last night she said. He said he wanted me home for next week. Something about something he needed my help with." Hotaru said.

"Oh so now he have time to see you, huh?" Amara said dryly. She had never really liked the professor. There where something creepy about him, like he was possessed or something.

"Amara." Michelle scolded her. 

"It's true, Shelly." Amara said. Michelle nodded and smiled. She felt somewhat the same way about professor Tomoe as Amara did. 

"Trista-mama...  Who's Damien?" Hotaru asked shyly and blushed slightly, causing the older woman nearly chocked on her tea. 

"What!?! Who??" She asked trying to avoid the question. 

"Damien," Hotaru repeated.

"I don't know." Trista replied. 

"You have better go and get ready for school, Hotaru." Michelle said, noticing Trista's uneasiness. 

"Okay." Hotaru said and went up to pack her school bag. 

The two other women looked at Trista. But she looked away and Michelle decided to ask later. 

Later that day, outside Serena's school:

Amara, Michelle, Mina, Lita and Ami were waiting for Serena outside the school. Amara and Michelle had decided that they should try talking to her. 

Amara looked at her watch, "Is she having detention again?" She asked the inner scouts, who nearly fainted at the question.

"No, Serena doesn't have detention anymore. Miss. Haruna is convinced that Ami, Lita and I are the reason for her tardiness. I nearly blew a gasket when she said it the first time." Mina said, a little annoyed with the fact that they had been blamed for Serena's bad sides. 

Michelle and Amara looked at each other, shocked once more. 

"She doesn't? Michelle asked. The three inner scouts nodded. 

About 5 minutes later Serena, Selena and Jasmine came out of the building. 

"Koneko!" Amara called. Serena and the two other girls stopped and looked at the 5 girls. 

"I highly doubt you have the right to call me that, Miss. Tenou. Serena said icily. 

The scouts where taken aback at the coldness in her voice, especially Amara. The hurt of those words were clear in her eyes.

"Serena, please listen to us, please." Michelle pleaded. 

"Why should I waste my time with it?" Serena replied coldly. "I have already told you," she gestured toward the three inner scouts, "that I don't want anything to do with this team anymore." 

"But you are our princess!!" Ami said horrified.

"Yes well that didn't seem to mean anything when you guys kicked me out, did it? Or was that the whole idea? Now if you don't mind, I have home work to do and place's to go with my friends." Serena replied, emphasizing 'my friends'. 

The 5 girls looked down in shame.

"What about the future?" Amara asked her suddenly.

The inner scouts looked at Serena. 

"My future is still the same. It's you guys that should be worried about your future."

"And what about the past? What about Endymion and us… the scout team I mean?" Lita asked. 

Serena was about to answer them when a woman screamed. The 8 people looked in the direction.

"Moon Cosmic power, Make-up!" Serena yelled.

"Sun Eternal power, Make-up!" Selena yelled.

"Universal Crises, Make-up!" Jasmine yelled.

All three girls where engulfed in silver light and when the light faded the three most powerful scouts where born and ready to kick ass. 

The 5 girls gasped, Serena and her two friends where the scouts that had saved them in the park the other night. 

"You!!" Amara exclaimed shocked. Serena, or Sailor Cosmic Moon, ignored her.

Three lights appeared in the sky and when they hit the earth they turned into two glaives and a Crescent Moon Staff with the Silver Crystal inside the crescent Moon – like the Moon wand in the first SM season. 

The girls stepped back and looked at the glaives in shock. They were 3 meters long and where in their respective colours.

"Do we call the boys and ask if they want to come and play?" Sailor Sun asked as she grabbed her glaive.

"No, we can handle this on our own." Moon said. And then the three of them took off. 

"Do we help them?" Mina said. 

"I think we should." Michelle said. "She won't accept it, but we are still her guardians and it's our duty to do…" 

"Uranus planet power, make-up!" Amara shouted, wasting no time with talk.

"… so" Michelle finished, looking at Sailor Uranus, "Neptune planet power, make-up!" Michelle yelled.

"Venus star power, make-up!" Mina yelled

"Mercury star power, make-up!" Ami yelled. 

"Jupiter star power, make-up!" Lita yelled.

They ran towards the battle area. 

***************************

Chapter 8 is coming up next, but I guess I don't need to tell you that since this is chapter 7 ^_^!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

The Promise of the Sun  
by Pluto Knight   
Copyright © 2002/2004

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. 

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ^_^;;

Chapter 8

The Droid stood 8 feet tall, looking like something from a nightmare and looked a lot more ugly and vicious then they had even done before. The inner and outer scouts gasped at the sight. In front of the droid stood a huge crystal that looked like Emerald, on of the generals of the dark moon. 

"Where did sailor moo... I mean Cosmic Moon, go?" Uranus asked sadly. She didn't like Serena's new scout name, mostly since it connected her to those "new guardians" that protected her.

"I don't know. But we have other things to worry about..." Neptune didn't get to finish, before she was hit by an attack from the droid. 

"NEPTUNE!!" Uranus screamed in horror, and rushed to her side. "Neptune!" she said shaking her gently.  

"Solar flare ignite!!" Sailor Sun yelled.

"Universal twilight, attack." Sailor Universe yelled. 

"Moon glaive, destroy!!" The attack hit the droid hard, making it cry out in pain. 

The Sailor scouts gasped, "why didn't it turn to dust!?!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. Sailor moon only uttered the word "Now" and the Droid started to disintegrate. The scouts looked in a state of shock and bewilderedness. Serena had really become powerful. Cosmic Moon went to Neptune's side and placed her hand over her body. Her hand started to glow sliver and the wound on Neptune's shoulder healed. Cosmic Moon got up and looked at Sailor Sun and universe.

"We should go. Our job here is finished," She said. The two other girls nodded in agreement, and began to leave.

"Sai... Sailor Moon," Neptune said as she opened her eyes, "Please don't leave us again." 

"You have hurt me more then you know, Neptune. I trusted you as my friends and guardians. I am sorry, but I will not be fooled like that again. You need to earn my trust again. And this time, you actions will prove to me your worthiness. Not words and the fact that you are scouts." And with those words she left them all by them selves.

"At least she is talking to us." Mercury said, de-transforming. 

"Yeah." The others said and followed suit.

~

When Serena came home, her parents were sitting in the living room waiting for her, along with another person. 

"Serene, could you come in here for a moment?" her mother called.

"Sure mom." Serena said entering the living room. She let out a gasp when she saw who was standing in there with her parents. "Darien."

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked angrily.

"Serena. That is no way to talk to your fiancée." Her mother said sternly.

"I came to see you darling." Darien said, smirking evilly. 

"I am NOT your fiancée. I love Chris and Chris only, do you hear me Darien Chiba!?!" Serena yelled furiously. Darien's face turned several shades of red out of pure anger. "NO! YOU ARE MY FIANCEE AND SUPPOSED TO LOVE ONLY ME!!" He yelled. 

"In your dreams," Serena said. "Besides, you are not half as much man, as Chris."

"You mean you cheated on Darien with another man?" Mr. Tsukino asked.

"I have done no such thing!" Serena said firmly. "Darien is the one that broke up with me because of DREAMS!!!" She screamed the last part.

"You... you know?" Darien stammered. 

"Yes, I do know about your dreams. And let me tell you something... You don't break people heart and feelings because of a lousy dream. And if you ever do that to another girl I am going to make you pay for hurting her." 

"I am not going to do that. Because you are the one I will marry." Darien replied smartly."

"In your dream..."

"Mommy?" Came a small voice from behind the arguing people. 

"Rini." Serena said turning around.

"Mommy, why is Darien here?" 

"Darien was just about to leave sweetheart." Serena said glancing at him. 

"No he's not," Her farther said, "I have invited Darien to stay for dinner."

"Fine, then I will go. I don't want to spend one second with that guy. Not as self-centred as he is."

Darien raised his hand to slap her, just as there was a knock on the door. And Rini quickly went to open the door.

"Chris, Darien is here!" Rini yelled. "And he's going to slap her." Rini cried as the crescent moon started to glow on her forehead. 

"WHAT!?! Chris yelled storming into the living room, "GET AWAY FROM HER!!" He yelled at Darien.

"And who's is going to make me, you? You make me laugh." Darien said. 

Chris only smirked, "You are messing with the wrong guy, Prince Endymion. And if you want a fight, you got one."

Darien gritted his teeth. "Serena is mine! Now and forever!"

"Really? I would never have though so, since her and I love each other."

"You!!" Darien yelled, turning into turning into Prince Endymion. 

~

The Dark Moon Kingdom:

"How goes the plane, Wise Man?" prince Diamond asked.

"Everything goes according to the plan." Wise man replied. 

"And the plan to capture the scouts?"

"The plan is almost ready. I have taken the liberty of adding a little evil touch to Prince Endymion." 

"Excellent." Diamond said. Soon my dear queen Serenity, soon you will be my queen and then we shall rule the universe. He thought to him self as he walked to the Mirror room.

~

The battle didn't go to well for Darien. He hadn't expected Chris to be this strong and skilled in sword fights, as he was. Serena and Rini stood in the corner, praying that Chris would win. Serena couldn't find any good reason for why she had risked her own life for him back in the dark kingdom, during the last battle with queen Beryl, or why she had felt so much in love with Darien in the first place. One thing was for sure, she would never fall in love with him again.

"You might as well give it up, Endymion." Chris said

"I will never do that. Serena is my future wife and that brat Rini my daughter!!" Endymion sneered as he charged towards Chris.

"Uranus sword attack!!" Uranus knight yelled.

"Venus Sword of love and beauty, attack!!" Venus knight yelled

"Moon Crises Shield, block!!" Moon knight yelled.

"You!!" Darien yelled in rage.

"Yes, us. Did you really miss us that badly, Prince Endymion?" Venus knight said. 

"Awww I just feel so... Loved." Moon knight said. Darien was breathing heavily and in a state of pure rage.

"I will be back, Princess Serenity. You can count on that!" And with that he disappeared.

*****************

Sorry Minna, but I am not going to write more, since I need your help for something... Who of the scouts should be turned evil by the Wise Man? I can never decide in whom to turn evil. Only 5 of them will become evil and it will have to be mixed, inner and outer scouts. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

The Promise of the Sun  
by Pluto Knight   
Copyright © 2002/2004

  
Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. 

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ^_^;;

Thanks for all the lovely reviews you guys. I am really happy that you like this story. ^_^ Don't forget to check out my other stories. I know that there are grammar errors, but if anyone wants to edit them it would be most appreciated. I have never taken English class so I am not so much into English grammer. I use the knowledge I have on grammar from the languages that I speak. ^_^ R n R people and enjoy the story.  

Chapter 9

A few minutes past after Darien had left the Tsukino house hold, as no one dared to say a word. Mr and Misses Tsukino just looked at their daughter standing there in a white silk gown with long see-trough sleeves. She was truly breath taking like that. Mr. Tsukino blinked a couple of times, not really believing what he was seeing. Chris walked up to Serena and placed a hand on her shoulder. She just turned around and flung herself into his arms, which instantly closed around her in a comforting hug.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Mr.Tsukino said demandingly. 

Chris looked down at Serena. She nodded.

"Of course, if you want to know." Chris replied.

"We do." Came the short reply from Serena's parents.

"Very well, then. I suggest that you sit down because this is quite a tale." The moon knight said de-transforming into Andrew. 

All of them sat down, and Chris began to explain everything about the past and the present. When he was done, Mr and Misses Tsukino looked stunned and amazed at their daughter. They had always thought her as being totally irresponsible. Never in there whole life, had they imagined that she, of all people, would be the super hero sailor moon. 

"So our daughter is a princess from another time?" Miss Tsukino asked shocked. 

"Yes. I am supreme Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity." Serena answered her mother's question. 

Sammy hadn't said a word through all this, until now. "Umm sis, isn't Darien your boyfriend?"

"No, Sammy, He is not my boyfriend. Not anymore at least."

"You're Sammy?" Greg asked. 

"Yes I am." 

"Tell me something. How old are you?" Justin asked.

"I am 15 years old." Sammy replied. (Serena and the rest of the inner scouts are 16 here.)

"He's just the right age." Chris said.

"You guys are not thinking what I think you thinking, are you?" Serena said.

"Do you have objections, Serena?" Chris asked. "You do know that he can become power full. You and he are the same blood, not to mention that he WAS a knight in training back then."

"What are you talking about?" Mr Tsukino asked. 

Serena frowned deeply, not really liking where this was going. She remembered when she had been fourteen and Luna had made her fight. "They want to make you a knight, Sammy, so you can finish what you started almost 1500 years ago." Serena said. 

"Me? A knight? COOL!!" Sammy exclaimed. Mr and Misses Tsukino just looked on, shocked.

"It's not easy, Sammy." Jason said. 

"You do it." Sammy said. Jason laughed. "True. But I have been going trough 10 years of training first. However, if you want to then we will train you. But it's not easy."

"I want to do it." Sammy said, "Especially after how that Darien guy acted towards my sister."

Chris looked at Serena. They both stepped up to Sammy and placed their hands on his head. They were slowly covered in silver light. Power rushed into Sammy and he felt a strange sensation in his mind and veins that he had not felt before.  When the light faded, Sammy was dressed in Aqua coloured uniform with armour and a cape down his back. To his left side hang a sword with a star at the top of the handle. 

"You are now the lord-knight of Neptune, The Knight Neptune, Sammy." Serena said.

He looked towards Chris and Serena. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect and serve the two of you." Sammy said, bowing. 

"Welcome to the court, Sammy." Justin said. 

~

As Darien reappeared back in his apartment he instantly fell to the floor, holding his head in pain. It was as if something was hammering inside his head with a 6 pound sledgehammer. When the pain subdued he had an evil smile on his face and an upside down crescent moon on his forehead. Soon my dear, Princess Serenity, soon you shall be all mine and your little friends shall die. and with those words he walked out of apartment to find the scouts. 

~

Darien went down to the park. Something was telling that he would find the scouts here. A little voice in his head was telling him to bring the scouts to the Death Phantom so that they could be 'healed' from the power of the light.

~ 

Michelle was taking a stroll in the park, wanting to think of something else for a change. She wanted to go and talk with Serena alone but she didn't really have the courage to do that. Imagine that the scout of the sea doesn't have the courage to talk to her leader. How pathetic. she thought to herself. She spotted Ami and Mina up ahead and walked up to them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" She asked them.

"Nothing much really," Ami said, "Being depressed at usually."

"Yeah depressed," Mina said, "As if that was anything new."

"I can help you get her back." A voice behind them said, "But you will have to come with me." 

"Darien," The three girls said, "I thought you had gone to see Serena," Ami said. 

"I did, she wasn't there." He lied, but no one noticed it. 

"So how can you make Serena forgive us?" Michelle asked. "Unless I am mistaken, she is also rather angry at you."

"True, but I need your help to talk to her and make her understand."

"I am ready to try anything at this time." Mina said meekly. "I am about to turn into a water fall." The two other girls nodded. 

"Good then come with me." Darien said and walked away. The girls hesitated a bit but then soon followed him, totally unaware of his evil intentions. 

~

Later that day... Sammy and Jason were walking down the street towards the arcade to meet up with the Justin and the Generals. Sammy was to be introduced to them and begin his training. But Sammy had a feeling that something wasn't right, a feeling that had been hunting him for the past few hours. It had come suddenly, as if someone was in pain and distress. He shrugged it of him as being a side effect due to the fact that he couldn't fully control his powers yet. They walked into the arcade, were Andrew was waiting for them. 

"Glad you guys could make it." He said. 

"Andrew, can I talk to you for a second?" Sammy asked.

"Sure, what's up?" 

"I don't know. For that past two hours I have been having a strange feeling. Like someone is in pain need of help." Sammy said.

"Are you sure about this?" Andrew asked.

"Yes I am. At first I thought it to be something normal since I am not yet used to my new powers, but I can't loose the feeling." 

"Hmmm. Did you ask Jason about it?" 

"No not yet. I wanted to talk to you first since you gave me these powers."

"That is were you are wrong." Andrew said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sammy asked.

"Serena and I didn't give you these powers. All we did was awake them."

"You mean...?" Sammy asked shocked. 

"Yes Sammy. You are from the Silver Millennium as well. You were born on the Moon. Your parents were nobles courting Queen Serenity. And the pain and distress you can feel comes from your princess." 

"My WHAT!?!" Sammy exclaimed.

Andrew broke into laughter. "Your princess, the princess of Neptune. You meet her when she was travelling from Neptune to the Moon. Her shuttle had problems and didn't make it to the Moon Palace. Your father found her and brought her home to where your family lived. That's how you two met each other and fell very much in love. But princess Michiru's parent's wouldn't hear of it; you and her being in love, so she asked the Moon Queen, Queen Serenity, to make you a Lord-knight so that your relation ship would be 'legal'. "

"So you are telling me that she might be in danger. Is that's what I am feeling?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, it could very well be that. She and the other scouts have been emotionally unstable lately with this break-up and betrayal stuff going on."

Sammy looked at the floor, "I still can't believe that she would do something like that to my sister."

"Greg and Justin have and idea about that." Damien said, coming up to the two of them. "They have a hunch that the scouts have been manipulated with." 

"Bye who?" Sammy demanded.

"The enemy of course, they are from the future just like Rini is. She is your nice, by the way and Serena's and Chris' daughter." 

Sammy blinked, sinking in all the information that was being given to him.

"Are we ready to begin?" Derrick asked and he and André walked up to them. 

"Yes. Come Sammy, it's time for your training. We need to make you capable to protect your fiancé." Chris said. 

Hours went bye and the training went well. Sammy learned how to fight with a sword, how to call out an attack fast and flawlessly and how to transform into a different set of clothes, using his powers. The Generals, who mainly stood for the training, was impressed at how skilfully Sammy handled a sword and his powers.

"He sure is a fast learner." Greg said.

"Yes he is," Jason said. "But can he handle a knight as well?"

"He should," Chris said. "Remember, we are all trained by Generals. The fact that we are knights has something to do with our tasks and assignments. But if you want to test him, Jason, why don't you just do so. But remember, he's still a rookie compared to you." 

"Don't worry. I won't make him to dry behind the ears." Jason said smirking. 

"Blabber mouth." Mark, Ken and Jake said in unison. 

"Okay Sammy, let's see what you can do." Jason said. 

"I... I can't fight you." Sammy said. The others laughed. 

"Yes, you can, Sammy. Just think of him as a youma. That usually helps." 

Sammy nodded, and drew his sword holding it the blade up in front of his face. Jason frowned at his actions, but Chris only smiled. It was a tradition in the Lunarian armies and since Sammy was a Lunar Knight it was part of his training that you did that to your opponent. Just like a salutation.

"I am not sure that you mean with that. But it won't help you winning." Jason said. 

"Whatever, you say Jason." Sammy replied. The fight went well and Sammy was winning, much to Jason's irritation. With one swift move, Sammy knocked the sword out of Jason's hand. "I am afraid that you have lost, Jason." Sammy said.

Jason gave a smirk, "It looks that way." They went to get something to drink and eat. After a few more hours Sammy left the arcade. 

~

Three young, not to mention very beautiful and elegant, young ladies stood in front of a man dressed in white. All of them had a black upside down crescent moon on their foreheads. One was dressed in a blue dress. Another one was dressed in an orange gown and the third in an Aqua coloured dress. Their hair was done in a nicely ponytail and they had thick lipstick on and way to much make up on. 

"Welcome to the Dark Moon Family, Ladies." The man sitting on the throne said. 

"Thank you, prince Diamond." Lady Neptune said. Her green eyes glistered evilly. Prince Diamond smiled. I want you to bring the Moon Princess here. Set a trap and capture her.

The three girls smiled widely. "Of course, you're Majesty." Lady Mercury replied. The three of them disappeared. 

"Prince Diamond." The Wiseman said, "Are you sure it's good time to send them to the past now? I am sensing a VERY strong power coming from back there."

"I don't see why not." Diamond said.

"As you wish." Wiseman replied, his eyes glowing brightly red. 

~

"So... how do we make Serena come to us?" Lady Venus asked. 

"Simply, we use her brother to set a trap. The knights and her lover are too powerful for us to handle like this." Lady Mercury said.

"Excellent idea, but were do we find him?" Lady Neptune asked.

"Well, well what a coincidence." Lady Venus said, smirking. "Come girls, we are going to have a little party with a young boy."

~

Sammy was taking a quite road home trough the park. He needed to think about the past and his princess, Princess Michiru. He had seen Michelle and the arcade with her girlfriend Amara. Now he understood why he sometimes felt empty inside when he saw the two of them together. He stopped and looked at the moon. If only you could remember, princess. He thought to himself. Not to mention knowing about what evil plot the enemy have made. He gave a sigh and tossed a stone in the water. "Plump!" It said as the stone hit the water. 

"Well hello there, handsome." A voice said. Sammy turned around calmly, knowing fully who it was that was standing behind him.

"And good evening to you too..." He trailed off when he saw 'her'."

**************

Muhahahaha. The attack of the evil author. ^_^ Now who is standing there in front of Sammy and what will he do??? I AM NO TELLING YOU!! You will simply have wait. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Promise of the Sun  
by Pluto Knight   
Copyright © 2002/2004

Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. 

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language; please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer ^_^;;

Thanks for all the lovely reviews you guys. I have just discovered something really weird. I have forgotten the CATS!!! UACK!!!

Chapter 10

Sammy looked at the 3 girls in front of him. Ami, Mina and Michiru looked liked they had won in a free make-up contest, not that they didn't look good like that. But I was a tad too much, in his taste at least. 

"What are you three dressed like that for? A make-up contest?" Samme asked.

"Grrrr." Venus said. "We are the three most beautiful ladies on the Dark Moon and we will not accept that you are making fun of us!" 

"Huh?" Sammy asked. "What are you talking about? You are Serena's guardians." 

"Yes, we are." Lady Neptune said.

"Not looking like sluts you're not." Sammy said dryly.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" They yelled in unison.

"Neptune Dark Waters!" Lady Neptune yelled, attacking Sammy. But as she did so a brief image went over her mind. She looked confused at Sammy who was lying on the ground in front of her. She wanted to go and see if he was ok, but not when she was with Mina and Ami. But much to their surprise, Sammy slowly got up and looked at them. 

"Thanks for the shower." He said. 

"We are here to take you with us back to the Dark Moon." Lady Venus said.

"Well I am not going on a field trip. Not with you guys at least." Sammy retorted.

"Oh, yes you are. And there is nothing you can do to stop us." Lady Mercury said.

"Please Sammy. Come with us." Lady Neptune said. Taking the other girls greatly by surprised of her kindness towards him.

"I am sorry, but I am not going. And you can try to convince me the hard way Lady Mercury, but it won't help. Starlight knight power!" Sammy was instantly covered in a blue and silver light. When the light faded a knight stood in front of them, holding a huge sword. The three girls gasped. 

"YOUR ARE A KNIGHT!!" They exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, I am the Knight of Neptune, Princess Neptune's Guardian." Sammy said, giving a small courtesy.

"Princess Neptune?" Lady Neptune asked, feeling a little hurt bye his words. "Who IS she, your lover?" 

"And what if she is?" the knight replied, questioningly.

"We will use her to make you join us." Lady Mercury said evilly.

"My princess doesn't know that she is the princess. So she is safe from your kind. So no, I will not join you. I would rather die then betray my King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

"That can easily be arranged." Lady Venus said, smirking.

"I am waiting, pretty lady." Sammy said. But something made Venus stop. That did not go for Mercury, though.

"Dark Ice Attack!" She yelled, but Sammy's sword just absorbed the attack.

"Venus Dark and Evil chain!" Lady Venus yelled. 

"Uranus Sword attack!" Uranus knight yelled as he and the other knights arrived.

"Neptune Tidal Wave!" Sammy yelled. The two attacks hit Mercury and Venus hard, causing them to fly backwards. "Whose next?" Neptune Knight asked. 

"I never thought that you scouts could fall any lower then you had done." Saturn knight said. "Guess I was wrong." 

Neptune looked at Neptune, as she and the other two ladies disappeared. Sammy let out a sigh. Things weren't going according to his plan and now he was facing an evil form of the girl he was to protect. 

~

It was evening and Trista was making dinner, when Amara popped her head in the kitchen.

"Trista, have you seen Michelle?" 

"No, I haven't seen her since lunch. Why?"

"I can't find her any were and she isn't answering her communicator either." Amara said worriedly. 

"Oh, have you checked your room to see if she left it there?" 

"No... I haven't." Amara replied. "You are not hiding something are you, Setsuna?" 

Trista turned to look at Amara. "No Haruka, I am not hiding anything at all." 

"OK." Amara replied. She left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to her and Michelle's room. She found the window standing open and the light off. She switched the light on and went to close the window. A few leafs had manages to find their way into the room. She opened the draw in Michelle's night table to look for the communicator. She came up empty handed, and now began to wonder even more about why Michelle didn't answer it. She let out a sigh, and left the bedroom. 

~

When the 3 ladies returned to the Dark Moon castle, none of them were happy and they were arguing with each other, blaming each other for the mission failure. Mercury and Venus was the once arguing the most. But Neptune didn't want to listen to their bickering so she left, returning to her quarters. She plopped down on the bed and closed her eyes, thinking about the Neptune Knight and why he looked so familiar to her. She pulled the bed comforter over her and soon fell asleep, dreaming forbidden dreams about the past.

Venus and Mercury was still arguing about whose fault is was that they had lost. None of them had noticed that Neptune had left them standing there all by themselves.

"This is your fault, Venus." Mercury spat. 

"Look whose talking, miss ice Queen." Venus yelled back

"Why you little..." Mercury sneered. 

"Little what? I don't know who you think you are but I will not work with you that's for sure."

"Are you two finished yelled now?" came a deep voice. 

"Sapphire!" both girls squealed. Sapphire raised and eyebrow suspiciously. Venus walked close up to him and a leg in between him. Mercury glared hatefully and jealously at Venus, who was now kissing Sapphire.

"Bi*ch!!" Mercury coursed under her breath and stomped off. Venus smiled widely in satisfaction. 

~

Serena, Chris, Rini and the rest of the Tsukino family was enjoying their dinner, while talking about the topic of the day. Serena and Sammy's past life. Mr and Misses Tsukino were still having a hard time imagine that there had ever existed life back in the Moon and the other planets for that matter.

"So how does Rini fit into all this?" Ikuko, Miss Tsukino, asked. 

Rini started to giggle and Serena blushed furiously. "I guess that leaves me to answer the question." Chris said. "Rini is the daughter of Serena and me." Chris said. 

Kenji almost chocked on a potato, "She's what!?!" He asked. Shock and confusion was evident on his face.

"When did that happen?" Ikuko asked, equally shocked. Sammy just broke in laughter.

Luna and Artemis, who had been eating under the table, also came out and looked shocked as well.

"I am from the future Crystal Tokyo, Grandma." Rini said. Kenji and Ikuko blinked a few times.

"What's Crystal Tokyo?" Kenji asked.

"Most likely the re-created Moon Kingdom, if I know Serena right." Artemis said.

"Talking cats as well? I need a long vacation." Kenji said. 

"Rini, if you are from the future then how old are you?" Ikuko asked.

"In Moon or Earth years?" 

"Emmm... what do you mean moon years?" Kenji asked.

"Well, In Earth years I am 6 years old. But in Moon years I am 900 years old. Here mommy is 1400 years old in moon years, but in the future she is more then 4000 years old." Rini explained.

Serena smiled at her daughter. Everything had just changed so much over the last 7 months. When they had finished dinner, Serena and her mom went to take care of the kitchen while the others went to the living room to talk some more about the past, when someone rang the door bell. Serena went to see who it was. 

"You!?!" She exclaimed. 

~

Minutes earlier, in the outer scouts house...   
It had been three hours since Amara, Trista and Hotaru had eat dinner and Michelle still hadn't come home, so they had decided to call the other scouts. The only once who had been answering their communicators had bee Raye and Lita. They had also been looking for Ami and Mina most of the evening and were starting to get really worried since they hadn't been able to find them.

"This is really weird." Lita said. 

"I agree. This is not like Shelly-mamma at all." Hotaru said.

"You don't suppose that they could have been attacked by the enemy, do you?" Raye asked none in particular, just letting the question hover in the air.

"God, I hope not." Amara said. "If that Dark Moon did anything to harm her, I'll..." she trilled of as Trista put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I got it! Hotaru exclaimed. "They are at Serena's because she has forgiven them." 

The other looked thoughtful for a moment. 

"Wishful thinking, Firefly." Amara said. 

"A noble wish, none the less." Rayw said sadly. "I hate what is happening right now. It seems that everything we are fighting for is falling apart. Why didn't we just listen to Serena!!" She cried out.

"I have been asking myself the question a dozen times." Trista asked. "To tell you the truth, I couldn't even see this happening at the Time Gates, as if some one was blocking me from seeing the future."

"Huh?" Raye asked. "You mean like a being manipulated?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean, Raye." There was a moment of silence, until Trista finally said. "I think we should go talking to Serena. She might have seen them."

"Yeah, hopefully." Amara said. The other nodded in agreement.

*************************

Another Chapter done for you guys ^_^ Enjoy. 


End file.
